cligratestfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Moon
Blood Moon is a game created and hosted by CzechMate and Cligra. It is primarily based on the new Monster Fighters theme, although it features a partially unique story, and other characters both from old themes, and completely new. Story The evil Lord Vampire and his consort are attempting to find the mystical Six Moon Stones, which they can use to cast the world in permanent darkness, meaning all their evil minions (which include zombies, dinosaurs, and even an alien or two) can run free. It is up to a gang of intrepid heroes, led by famed adventurer Jake Raines, to stop them. WE HAVE ENOUGH CHARACTERS FOR NOW Characters Hosts ---- * Lord Vampyre-Played by CzechMate: The Lord Vampyre (first name unknown) is a powerful undead warlord, who is attempting to collect the six mystical Moon Stones, and cast the world into eternal darkness. This will allow his undead laegions (who don't like daylight) to roam free, and for the Vampyre himself to take over the world. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! **''Host: He can not attack or be attacked, but simply hosts the game.'' ---- * Vampire Bride-Played by Cligra: **''Host: She can not attack or be attacked, but simply hosts the game.'' ---- Players Humans ---- * Dr. Rodney-A dashing and almost peerless fencer, Dr. Rodney Rathbone lost a leg when his home town of Annonaville was attacked by a large host of aliens. Teaming up with the newly formed "Alien Dense Unit", Dr. Rodney brought about the downfall of the alien battle fleet, and single-handedly killed the alien commander. Dr. Rodney was on the trail of the last known surviving alien when he encountered Jake Raines and his gang, and joined up with them. **''Professional Swordsman: 4/6 chance of winning against an enemy that does not have an ability giving them increased defensive skills.'' **''Overconfident: Enemies have the equivalent of one extra health point when in combat with him.'' ---- * Ann Lee ** Weapons expert: Anne Lee starts the game with a Crossbow (see equipment section), and can upgrade to any other weapon for only three studs per equipment level. ** Specialized: Anne Lee can only pilot the Mini-Copter (see the equipment section). ---- * Jack McHammer- **''Construction worker: Jack always carries his hammer with him. It is the equivalent of a regular hammer; see the Equipment section.'' **''Non Tech-Savvy: Jack cannot pilot any vehicle, or use any weapon that fires projectiles.'' ---- * Frank Rock- **''Vehicle Expert: Frank starts out with the Swamp Boat vehicle (see the equipment section), and can upgrade to any other at the cost of only five studs per equipment level.'' **''Cannot Multitask: Is incapable of using any weapons.'' ---- * Jake Raines- **''Action Hero: Jake does double damage to enemies, can choose to avoid any given attack per day, and has nine health points.'' **''Egotistic: Jake can only attack monsters that he deems to be more powerful then others, unless there are no others left. (monsters of choice: Werewolf, Minotaur, Headless Horseman, Mummy King, Alien Cyborg)'' ---- * Helena Skvalling-Jake Raines's old friend/rival, Helena assisted him on many adventures, although she is a worthy adventurer in her own right. She was tricked by the Lord Vampyre into assembling a team to find the first moonstone and deliver it to him. Once completed this mission, the treacherous vampire killed the rest of her party, and Helena barely escaped with her life. The first thing she did upon returning to civilization was to contact Jake Raines, and to start to put together a force to stop the Lord Vampyre and his monsters... **''Linguist: Helena can speak the Monster's languages, and can reason with them, allowing her to avoid one attack per day.'' **''Gender stereotypes: As a woman in what is commonly seen as a man's world, Helena's friends often relegate her to the background while they fight, giving her a -1 bonus on all roles in battle.'' ---- * Josh Thunder- **''Hyperactive: Can attack four times per day.'' **''Scaredey-cat: Josh has a 2/6 chance of running away and losing two health when attacked.'' ---- * Sue Montana- **''Tranquilizer darts: Sue can use this ability to knock out an enemy, negating an attack in battle.'' **''Compassion: Sue can never bring herself to kill another creature, unless they are the sole remaining enemy.'' ---- * Rex Tyrone-Rex Tyrone was a famous (and illegal) big-game hunter/poacher, before he turned his talents to hunting bigger game: Dinosaurs. He has such a high profile among the adventurers of the world, that he was one of the first people Jake Raines contacted in an attempt to create a monster-fighting force. **''Manley: Rex begins the game with his choice of any one piece of equipment.'' **''Racist, Sexist, Anti-Enviromentalist, Jingoistic Bigot: Rex holds everything that isn't a yellow-skinned male of 21 or over in disdain, and thus underestimates them. All enemies have a 4/6 chance of defeating him.'' ---- * Max-Former host of the popular LEGO Club Magazine, Max was forced to flee for his life when his home publication was attacked by the Voodoo Doctor's zombie hordes. He then sought out Jake Raines, and begged to join his monster-fighting team. ** Famous: There is a 50% chance that any sentient monster that fights Max will be overawed by being in the presence of a celebrity, allowing Max to defeat them. ** weakness ---- *'Samantha Rhodes'- ** Ruthless: Sam gets a +1 bonus on her roles in all fights. ** weakness ---- *'Brains'- **''Intelligent:'' **''weakness'' ---- *'Quinton Steele'-Major Quinton Steele, a decorated soldier, finally met his match in India about thirty years ago, where he encountered a werewolf. The Major barely escaped with his life, and was hideously maimed. Since that time, he has obsessively sought out and killed werewolves anywhere he can find them, and was only too happy to join the Monster Fighters. **''Trained Soldier: The major gains +1 on all rolls in battle.'' **''Scarred for Life: The Major's encounter with a Werewolf has left him mentally and physically scarred, meaning that he has seven health points, and a 30% chance per day of having a complete breakdown, and losing any fight he attempts.'' ---- *'Agent Chase'- **''strength'' **''weakness'' ---- *'Bubba Blaster' **''strength'' **''weakness'' ---- Monsters ---- *'Ghost'- A spirit arisen from the grave, the ghost is extremely difficult to hit. **''Intangible: Requires a full six to be hit.'' **''Intangible: Requires a full six to hit anything.'' ---- *'Scientist'- **''Intelligent: The Scientist does not have to enter a battle unless he wishes to (unless he is the only villain left alive).'' **''Weak: Only has four health points.'' ---- *'Swamp Monster'- **''Slimy: Enemy's special abilities will not affect the Swamp Monster.'' **''Thin-Skinned: Will take double-damage from anyone with a weapon. If the enemy's special ability would double damage against him normally, he takes quadruple damage.'' ---- *'Werewolf'-The Werewolf was once a harmless citizen of LEGO City known as Bob, but was bitten by a Werewolf in control of the Lord Vampyre. As all the Lord Vampyre's other Werewolves are dead at the hands of the obsessed Major Quinton Steele, this Werewolf is now quite valuable to the Lord Vampyre, as he is one of the last of his race. **''Infectious bite: If the Werewolf kills any character on the opposing side, they will return to life as a lesser werewolf (five health, no special powers, and still suffering from all allergies), and fight on the side of Darkness.'' **''Allergies: The Werewolf will take triple damage from any silver weapons, anything blessed, or anything rubbed with mistletoe.'' ---- *'Voodoo Doctor'- **''Zombies- The Voodoo Doctor commands an army of loyal zombies, each with one health. He can only be attacked after one is killed. A new zombie will spawn at the beginning of each day.'' **''Arms - His arms are prone to falling off in battle, giving him a 1/3 chance of winning without his zombie to back him up.'' ---- *'The Cursed Mummy King'- **''Thick Bandages: The Mummy King is impossible to hurt through normal means, but must be wounded with either blessed weapons, or special abilities.'' **''The Dust of Ages: The Mummy King can only attack once per day.'' ---- *'Bat Monster'- **''Flying: The Bat Monster can fly, so they can never be evaded.'' **''Nocturnal: The Bat Monster can only attack once per day.'' ---- *'Renfield'- **''Car: Can drive car to get away from special powers'' **''Zombie: He is known to fall asleep in battle. 1/4 chance of winning any fight once he's used his power for the day.'' ---- * Alien Cyborg-The Alien Cyborg was the second in command and chief strategist behind the alien invasion of 2011, a position that he now, after the defeat of his beloved commander, holds for Lord Vampyre. **''Ray gun: The Alien Cyborg still possesses a ray gun, which does double damage.'' **''Earthling germs: The Alien Cyborg is extremely vulnerable to human germs, meaning there is a 50% chance that he will lose one health each turn.'' ---- * Minotaur- **''Terrifying: There is a 60% chance that anyone attacking or attacked by the Minotaur will flee, taking one point of damage.'' **''Vicious: Fights are made of six rolls, not three.'' ---- * Hunchback- The Lord Vampyre's loyal servant, the Hunchback used to work for the Mad Scientist, before his master was hired by Vampyre, and he saw the true glory of the undead. He now assists Vampyre in any way he can. **''Ugly: His ugliness blinds his opponents, giving him a 4/6 chance of winning.'' **''Weak Constitution: He cannot cope with special powers used against him, they make him lose one health, in addition to their normal effect.'' ---- * Dark Monster **''Dark: His opponents cannot seem him, so he has a 3/4 chance of beating them.'' **''weakness'' ---- * School Teacher ** Homework: Makes opponent sit out of the game for one day doing homework. ** weakness ---- * The Blob- **''Absorption: Instead of attacking, The Blob absorbs a character, doing them three points of damage, and immobilizing them for the rest of the day.'' **''Sluggish: The Blob can only attack once per day'' ---- * The Headless Horseman- **''Head Collector: Is capable of attempting to harvest an enemy's head, has a 30% chance of success, but if it works, the result is an auto-kill.'' **''Blind: The Horseman has a 60% chance per battle of falling of his horse and taking two points of damage.'' ---- Equipment Rules Category:Monster Fighters RPG Category:Monster Fighters RPG